


Reason Why

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Gladiolus finds out the reasons behind what he thought was entirely inconsequential.





	Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot of a random idea I had. Thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy!

The room was tiny, cold and dusty. In the corner, a table was covered in a map and pens, a small cot was opposite, pushed against the wall and while Gladiolus and Ignis hunched over the map, trying to consider options, Noctis clenched his fists between his knees where he sat against the wall, eyes closed trying to slow his heartbeat, trying to calm his anger, trying… _trying_.  


_‘Prompto what the fuck were you thinking? You know he wasn’t to be trusted, you knew he was an enemy, you had to have seen it, we all saw it! Didn’t anyone tell you not to trust strangers? And fuck where was I, where was I, where was I when my friend was being wrestled into an airship, when he was **screaming** for help, when he knew he couldn’t fight back, when he **knew** …he knew it was..it was too late. I was too fucking late. I was Too Fucking Late for…’_   


Ignis looked up from where he and Gladiolus were drawing possible flights paths, (praying that the airship had landed in Lucis where they could still get to Prompto in time), to look over at Noctis in alarm. He knew that feeling that prickled up and down his arms, the shift in atmosphere and the smell of ozone that had begun to permeate the air. It had been so long, but one did not forget such a feeling quickly. Gladiolus looked up at the disturbance, following Ignis’ gaze to Noctis, whose clenched fists had gone white and breathing erratic. Before he could speak Ignis slapped his hand over Gladiolus’ mouth. Affronted Gladiolus looked at Ignis but faltered at the flash of panic in his eyes that promised pain at any utterance. Gladiolus nodded quickly, still confused but not willing to find out the hard way the promise behind those eyes. A grateful look swept across Ignis’ features before he returned his focus on the visibly shaking Prince, sweeping up his gloves, discarded on the table. He quickly adorned them, clicking the clasp at the wrist with a finality that made Gladiolus gulp.  


_What the hell was happening? Ignis is acting like he’s going into battle, just because Princess is…oh **fuck**._   


Gladiolus released a charged breath as he realised the shimmer around the air, the smell finally piercing his nose as he notices Noctis’ clenched fists, and the small almost imperceptible flickers of lightening that had begun to dance across them. In worry his gaze flicks to Ignis who had slowly began to walk towards the Prince, quietly like trying to not startle a frightened animal.  


“Noct?” Ignis whispered, heart pounding, reaching a hand out, crouching down slowly towards him. No answer. Noctis was lost in his thoughts.  


_Should have been there, we should never have been separated, what sort of King can’t, can’t pro… **fuck I’ll fucking show them** , I’ll show em, as soon as we, no matter what, I’ll show em.... Lucis... I’ll show em blood I’ll make them pay I’ll make them pay **I’ll make them pa-**_   


“Noct!”

Startled, Noctis flinched violently, arm flying up in defence as two arms gripped them tightly and white light exploded into his vision.

Across the room Gladiolus jumped forward with a shout, only to stop as he saw Ignis’ silver gloves glow a pulsing white, his arms shaking as he took the brunt of the expelled magic, Noctis’ eyes were wide his breathing shallow as he took in the pained grimace of his advisor.

“Iggy…I…” he started, Ignis however just shushed him quietly, letting go of Noctis arms with a quiet grunt. Gladiolus couldn’t collect his thoughts quick enough as his mouth ran away with him.

“What the fuck…”

Ignis sighed turning to Gladiolus, giving him a ‘look’ before returning his focus to Noctis who had started shivering from the aftereffects of the discharge.

“Noct, breathe. Easy now as we practiced. Slow and steady.” Ignis said, quietly.

Noctis continued to look at Ignis in confusion before it turned to sorrow. His mouth opened as if to speak before closing before a look of determination crossed his face. Closing his eyes he deliberately breathed in an out. In through his nose, out through his mouth. It was several tense minutes of silence until finally his shakes subsided. Gladiolus looked on stunned, noticing as Ignis’ gloves slowly pulsed; the glow receding bit by bit until finally they stopped glowing, returning to the unassuming silver coloured leather he had always known. His brain slowly put the pieces together sluggishly until finally his mouth betrayed him again.

“Your gloves can absorb magic.” He said stupidly. Blinking at Ignis who once again turned at him, but before Ignis could retort to the obvious statement Noctis spoke up, his head now resting back against the cold wall, his eyes closed.

“Spec got em commissioned a few years back. After he found out the hard way my magic…it can leak if I’m dumb enough not to…” he sighed, before continuing, “He had to…after I hurt him.”

“Hurt him?!” Gladiolus exclaimed.

“Noct, you don’t have to. It was a long time ago and I haven’t had to use them for their purpose since they were given to me.” Ignis interrupted, ignoring Gladiolus while pushing his glasses up before standing. Noctis opened his eyes to watch him extend his hand out. “Give yourself some credit, and come help us find our gunner.”

Noctis hesitated before grasping Ignis’ hand awkwardly with his left hand to propel himself up. _His gloved hand_ Gladiolus’ brain supplied for him. Gladiolus shook his head at the scene before catching Ignis’ face. This was not up for further discussion; that much was obvious. Gladiolus huffed to himself before returning to the map, he had a few things to discuss with them after this incident that was for certain, but Ignis was right. It could all wait until Prompto was back, and safe with his friends.  
“Right, Princess.” Gladiolus started, trying to dispel the tension in the room. “We have a few ideas.”


End file.
